We Like To Say Hello (song)
"We Like To Say Hello" is a Big Red Car song from Wake Up Jeff!. The song is all about The Wiggles and their friends seen in the Big Red Car driving down the streets and say hello to everyone and beeping the car's horn. Listen Song Lyrics The Big Red Car rolls along the street And to all the people that we meet We like to say hello (say hello) To the people that we meet In the back are Wags and Dorothy Captain Feathersword and Henry They like to say hello (say hello) To the people that they meet Chorus We beep the horn on the Big Red Car We ride along and we travel far Cos there's lots of people we can meet In our Big Red Car The road we travel is a bumpy ride You know there's not a lot of room inside As we sing our song (Sing our song) As we ride along Chorus Song Credits Trivia *Because of the Big Red Car getting an overhaul with only a capacity of four people, this song has become a rarity due to the second verse talking about the Wiggly Friends being in the back of the car. *This marks the final time that the Big Red Car appears as a cardboard cutout. Starting with The Wiggles Movie, the Big Red Car was redesigned to look like a real car and could hold a maximum capacity of four people. *This song's music had adapted some parts from Big Red Car which appeared in their previous album of the same name. *Anthony Field is uncredited for voicing Captain Feathersword. *Jeff Fatt is uncredited for voicing Henry the Octopus and Wags the Dog. * Emma Buter is only credited on the Wake Up Jeff! album, but not on the It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! album. * The song is played on the Big Red Car Kiddie Ride. * On Xuxa's album and video "Xuxa Só Para Baixinhos", the Brazilian version is called Vamos Dizer Alô. * The English version plays in A whereas the Brazillian version plays in G. *This is the first song to feature Paul Paddick on backing vocals and Dominic Lindsay on trumpet. *This is the first song to be engineered by Chris Brooks. *When The Wiggles sang the song in The Wiggles Big Show, the lyrics of the second verse changed from talking about the Wiggly Friends to talking about themselves. Appearances See Also *We Like To Say Hello (Instrumental) Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wake Up Jeff! (album) songs Category:Wake Up Jeff! (video) songs Category:The Wiggles Movie songs Category:Wake Up Jeff! (US video) songs Category:It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! songs Category:Splish Splash Big Red Boat songs Category:1996 Category:1996 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Songs About The Big Red Car Category:Series 5 Category:Music Category:Big Red Car Kiddie Ride Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Wake Up Jeff Medley Mix Up Songs Category:Elvis Mentions Category:Henry the Octopus songs Category:Captain Feathersword songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:YouTube Songs Category:Wiggly Medley Songs Category:The Wiggly Mix Songs Category:Songs that are Sung in a Different Key Category:Xuxa Songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:The Wiggles Big Show Songs